The Mysterious Time Travellers
by bittasummer
Summary: Oneshot. The Doctor and Rose's relationship through the eyes of other characters in Series 2. Ten/Rose.


**Title: The Mysterious Time Travellers**

**Author: bittasummer19**

**Summary:** The Doctor and Rose's relationship through the eyes of other characters in series 2. Re-edited 11/01/12.

**Pairing:** Ten/Rose

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

* * *

**1**

**Jackie Tyler**

She's my daughter and I'll always love her but I'll never be able to understand what she sees in him. Why she grins at every fast little babbling thing that comes out his mouth, why she giggles nervously and plays with her hair when he beams at her. Why she chooses to go off travelling the bloody universe with him than stay at home with me? And Mickey, poor soul runs after her like a lost little puppy. Although, my Rose has never been this happy.

She's only really happy when she's with him. I can tell. The way her eyes light up. Her smiles never falters, her face beams with radiance and, he knows as well. I know he knows. I've seen him. When she comes round to visit or drop laundry off... I've caught him. Given her stolen glances, looks, his eyes pleading with her. She beams back and fits her hand into his. I just glance between them and pretend I don't notice. I hold her while she cries at Christmas, telling me he'd never leave her.

Telling me he'd never do anything like this. Change. Then the new Doctor and her run off again. They start over but she still loves him. I think, if possible, she loves him more than she used too. Mickey puts on a brave face. Tries to pretend he's alright that this good-looking alien is taking his girlfriend away. Well, if he'd even call her that anymore...The moment The Doctor changed and she still accepted him, they weren't together. Even I knew that. Mickey still comes round now and again, hoping she'll be there. She won't.

I don't want to admit. Never, ever, I thought I would say_ this_ but...

My daughter's in love with an alien.

**2**

**Harriet Jones**

The TARDIS doors open and he steps out. New face. New man. Same feelings. The way he acts towards her is exactly the same as I last saw them, probably even more so. He winks at her, smiles at her, tells her not to go near, even though I can see that she's just itching to run over and hug him. I give her a reassuring smile but I know her mind's somewhere else. With The Doctor. He defeats the Sycorax and we stand outside, I see from the corner of my eye, everybody happy and hugging.

Rose grabs The Doctor with all her might and they hit playful banter back and forth. My decision to destroy the Sycorax may have come as a shock but I was defending the human race. I knew there would be a day when The Doctor and the woman he loves would not come and save the day. The day had to come and I would be ready.

So without regret, I told them to fire and then all hell broke loose. The Doctor became my enemy, in his eyes. I admired him for everything he was but I represented this world and this world only. He didn't. He had to be there for other worlds and one day, he wouldn't be here. He ranted at me, Rose beside him. I could see she was hesitant to agree with him. She thought the same. There would come a time when The Doctor couldn't be here. Then her face hardened and she backed him 100 percent, no matter what else she thought.

**3**

**Mickey Smith**

I don't know what he's got that I don't. Except... Maybe a time machine but I've still got a lot to offer! Me and Rose used to do everything together, she used to love me... And then he came along. Him, with his danger and time machine and horror... All he surrounds Rose in is loss and pain and it kills me so badly that she could chose him in a whim of a moment than me, boyfriend and lover since we turned 16.

We haven't even kissed in ages. She doesn't feel anything now. Just best-friend feelings. I love her. I can give her everything The Doctor can't... Sure, he's good-looking but so I am! I'm interesting, comfortable, lovable, even more than 'the lonely god' is.

Sometimes I just wanna punch him so badly and keep punching until time reverses before she ever met. Ever fell in love with him. She just kisses me chastely and walks into the TARDIS, leaving me and Jackie alone. She's already walking away.

And, he calls me an idiot! He doesn't even know me and all of a sudden, I'm a stupid little ape? He claims to know everything about the human race but he really doesn't. If he did, he would see it.

He would know the amazing truth.

**4**

**Lady Cassandra**

I possess this strange little chav girl and yes, I can't stand it. But then I'm faced with this handsome new Doctor and can you blame me? My hands latch on around his head in lust and pure want and I know he wants it too. Or, he wants her. I could practically hear his two alien hearts pounding away as this little earth girl's body is being pressed to his.

And, her head really _is_ Hormone City. Doctor this, Doctor that... Checking out The Doctor. Running away from other monsters. It's all her poor little head is filled with... I even remember blushing at the dreams I found in her head... Too bad he locked away his thoughts or I'd be able to see what he really thought... But, then again, I didn't need thoughts. As the last human and female, I feel things. I felt her feelings for him and vice versa. They way he caught her, wanted to touch her body with his hands, I could tell...

I saw those little looks he'd been giving me when he still thought I was just Rose... Those smirks and grins. I may not have been able to read his thoughts but I was able to read his feelings. And hers. I almost laughed at how closed off he'd been when I told him out-right that Rose liked him.

And then, time came for me to die. Move on. I'd lived enough, I knew that... Poor Chip, half-life but he was a willing volunteer. Her big innocent eyes pleaded with his to help me. So he did. And as he took me to my younger self, dying in my own arms as I watched, I felt like I could die happy. As I closed my eyes and took my last breath, I knew what love what supposed to love like.

**5**

**Queen Victoria of Great Britain and Ireland, Empress of India**

I do not know who or why The Doctor and his friend choose to impose upon my venture to the Torchwood Estate. I do not know how they came to be here, I do not know what clothes or fashion sense his Lady friend seems to have... I do not know why they were there at the exact time of a werewolf attacking me. I do not even know if I like them. I do not know if I trust them.

There are many things I do not know about this Doctor and Rose. So many things I wish to never understand. But, I know love when I see it. Goodness, I have many daughters, it's nothing to me. The way he looks at her, smiles widely, politely but really, he craves the improper touch of her skin. My Albert used to look at me like that. They look at each-other, knowing but yet, they don't.

I watched them. They are very close for just friends and still, I do not believe it. He smiles at her like she is his world and she smiles back, almost wanting to tell him something but never quite finding the words. Perhaps I will write a book about these star-crossed lovers. They seem very appealing and since my dear old Albert isn't here to comment on these things with me, I shall have to do it myself.

Oh my... These two travellers, these two strangers, are in love.

And I am not amused.

**6**

**Sarah-Jane Smith**

I take one look at the box and know that it's him. It's really quite amazing. Still looking the same old TARDIS. He looks different. Younger but older inside, sadder, wiser, something I just can't put my finger on... Until, I look the other way and see the new me. Or, could be the new, new, new, new, new, new me.

Now I see his face. See how he behaves towards her. Protective, yet gentle. Open and caring. He's very touchy-feely in this regeneration. Or, maybe it's just towards her. She doesn't like me, at first... She doesn't like not being the only one. And now, I know. He loves her, maybe just has feelings but I'm so sure because... Because he never once looked at me the way he looked at her.

He smiles to comfort her and she smiles back, taking his hand without his offering. She's got guts. I didn't even dare to do that. And I'm shocked, because he lets her. He welcomes it, even. Wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her in until her head's on her chest, eyes-half open. I look over and see an annoyed Mickey. It's a shame because he's a good man, too.

And I know that she'll get her heart-broken. Just like I did mine. The new me is in love with her Doctor. And it's all going to end in tears.

Although, some things are worth getting your heart broken for.

**7**

**Madame De Pompadour**

My blood is boiling. She's no better than me. Hell, I'm better than _her_! What does he see in her? Just a pretty face? I got inside his mind, like she never could and saw him... All of him; saw his existence, his real name and then I saw _her_. That stupid little girl was everything he thought about. There was actually a folder just full of memories of her! And them together. I wanted to be sick... He was my Doctor, my lonely angel, not hers.

He was so shocked when I stepped through the link, I could feel his hearts pounding at the thought of me knowing all his secrets... It was only fair; he knew all my secrets so why couldn't I know his? Then I grabbed him. See, I'm French and there's one thing we French never fail at. _Partying_. So that's what I did. I got him drunk. Still didn't work! All he talked and babbled about was _her_. All he did was sing about her. It did my head in. I supposed to be making The King jealous but he was making me jealous!

I rolled my eyes and flashed him my cleavage but he just yawned and started telling me how strong Rose was for not changing to the super-skinny side of the fashion world! Then, he danced with a few of my friends and brought out his banana... No really, it was just a banana... I couldn't get anywhere near him then... He was swamped by a crowd of people, totally hypnotized by this precious angel. I turned angry again.

She loved My Lonely Angel. I was upset. My Lonely Angel loved _her _back.

**8**

**Ricky Smith**

I've got this blonde chick all over me, hugging me tightly as if she knows me. Yeah, alright darling... Can you back it up? The man with her—The Doctor—I find out later on, are travellers. Time travellers. And I've got a clone. Sort-of. This blonde seems to be my clone's girlfriend.

Don't know what much of a girlfriend she is though... The way The Doctor and Rose cling to each-other, it becomes clearer and clearer... They're so obviously doing it. In a car, up a tree, whatever—They are so doing it. Sorta like me and Jake except me and Jake can do it ten times hotter. I bet on it.

The clone me, Mickey or something, I see the jealously in his eyes, the fury, then it fades and he forces a smile onto his face to prove it doesn't bother him. Course it does.

His girlfriend's in love with another man.

**9**

**Jake Simmons**

I thought they were a bit offish at first. The mysterious strangers that cropped up out of nowhere. I assumed they were together or married by the way they were so close to each-other. Even though we were getting attacked by Cybermen, they still had time to hug each-other or just reach out and wrap arms around the other, letting them know that everything was going to be okay.

I watched them secretly. He was so protective of her. Always taking her hand and letting her go first in everything. She, in turn, smiled at him, as he smiled back. If they weren't in a relationship, they should be. It's so obvious they love each-other. He hugged her tightly and she didn't let go. Neither did he. They smiled at each-other as he started directing everybody on the missions ahead. I sadden a little inside at the thought of losing Rickey. I know that they're in love because it's the way me and Rickey used to look at each-other.

He's gone now. And all I have left is the memories. They love each-other. And even before facing certain death, they still take the time to smile over at each-other and let the other know that everything's going to be okay.

**10**

**Tommy Connolly**

She ran up to me and asked me what was going on. I didn't know. Nobody did. I took in her outfit and stared. She was wearing nothing I'd ever seen before. The man she was with was confident, demanding but when he looked at her, there was nothing demanding in his eyes. Only gentleness. If my parents looked at each other that way, then maybe they wouldn't be so unhappy all the time.

I ended up helping The Doctor and Rose. She had had her face taken, moved into a tv and her last words, her last thoughts were of The Doctor. I watched him bend down near the tv to stare at it like she was actually there. He murmured something gentle, loving, reassuring. That didn't last long. I jumped out my skin when Magpie appeared. The Doctor went cold, angry, violent, shouted at Magpie to tell him what was going.

The Doctor was clever, The Wire in the tv had worked that one out all on her own. We raced to the transmitter and I actually helped saved the world... Can you believe it? Me. I. Saved. The. World. Rose told me I shouldn't stop there. And I didn't. Nope. As I grew up, I fell in love with who I wanted, I started my own Workshop, for all ages, somewhere the kids could go and feel safe.

I set a nursing home, in memory of my Gran, I won a competition and bought my mum and her new husband a larger house. I wrote to my father, the over-shouted bully who I hadn't seen in 20 years. All that time I grew and started my family, I often thought of The Doctor and Rose. Wondered where they were and how they were doing.

They were the first people who showed me what love should look like.

**11**

**Ida Scott**

The Impossible Planet. The two mouth-dropping, head-spinning strangers stood before me, actually completely dumbfounded as to where they were. Not a clue. They seemed close. After they had ran all the way to find their lost ship, Danny and Zach started commenting on the way they were with each other. I mused a smile and listened to my two friends, arguing over whether they were together or not.

We never did get a chance to ask. He wasn't human. That was for sure. He spoke to her like she was the only one in the world, she shook her head and told him it wasn't his fault like she actually believed that, they stuck together. Even after the Devil. The Beast. I also never got a chance to make him tell me. Over a com, it wouldn't really work.

Me and Scooti had watched as he pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder as he looked up to the black hole with dark eyes. Scooti laughed and said they acted like teenagers around each other, laughing, smiling, joking... Like there was no care in the world... Or space. And we were under a black hole. Debate.

They loved each other. When Rose was off getting food, The Doctor was approached by Danny, who made some jokes about intense relationships and I couldn't help but watch The Doctor squirm. He just nodded and looked back to the black hole. My turn. If Zach and Danny couldn't prove they were in a relationship, I would.

I strolled over casually and asked The Doctor if they wanted one room or two. He shrugged and said he didn't sleep at all (yeah right) but he and Rose would share anyway. Bingo. I smirked at Danny and saw The Doctor glance between me and Danny, as if knowing what we were thinking. I just nodded and walked back over to my duties.

I saw The Doctor glance over from his position by the table to stare at Rose with the kind of longing in his eyes I hadn't seen for quite some time. Almost as if she knew he'd be looking, she raised her head and smiled at him, all big lips and white teeth.

Even through the danger, they still had time for small stolen looks.

**12 **

**The Beast**

I will rule. And one day, I will see them fry. Burn to death. I will laugh. And they will die. The Doctor. I knew him as he knew me. The killer of his own kind. The last Time Lord, the lonely God who's in love with a human girl.

The Valiant Child.

She will die. No matter how hard he tries, no matter how much he loves her, despite what he tells himself at night, she will die.

And I will rule.

**13**

**Elton Pope**

The Doctor.

The man I'd seen before. The alien I'd seen before. Before Victor Kennedy, we didn't know much about The Doctor. Me and my friends, the gang... We loved it. _Friendship_.

We didn't know he had a phone box for a space-ship, we didn't know he was an alien, we didn't know he had a companion and we didn't know that he had fallen for her. And her for him. I met her mother, good woman, I regret lying to her. Really, it was horrible what I did.

Absolutely unforgiving, but after a while, I felt like I knew Rose. Even met her. And The Doctor. Mine and Ursula's romance was short-lived. The Doctor and Rose's... It would probably last a hell lot longer. I hoped. They seemed like a good couple, despite what Jackie said about him, he gave me back Ursula...

I'll always admire him for that. Despite what his rage was like at the time. Despite the coldness. I knew Rose had something to do with it. And the way he looked at her, I knew he would do something. It's the way I looked at Ursula secretly, when I thought she wasn't looking.

And turns out, we do have kind of love life...

**14**

**Trish Webber**

He was a godsend. He saved my Chloe. So did she. I never asked them. Who they were? Where they came from? He was strange... Ate my jam without asking, even dipping his fingers in, looked to Rose for something but she shook her head as if it was obvious and he put the jar back. I, was too busy to think about it at the time, worrying over Chloe was eating my insides away.

So he's an alien.

My daughter was possessed by an alien, and she grew up and became second in command of Torchwood. Fighting against the enemies of our world. I wished I had gotten some way of getting contact with them. I never did thank them enough for helping me and Chloe.

I hadn't realised how lonely she was. How lonely I was.

I'm glad they have each-other. They deserve to be happy. I sensed I wasn't the only one who had gotten burnt dealing with nightmares.

**15**

**Yvonne Hartman**

Alien. Time Lord. Last of his kind.

Head over heels in love with a human?

I knew he travelled with a companion (it's how it's always been) but falling in love with one of them, I hadn't heard of. Or bringing the mother along. Bit of a stupid move, don't you think?

He's very private and when we showed him Rose Tyler on the screen, he smirked happily. Course he loved her. I'm a woman, aren't I? I knew. I wouldn't say anything. I couldn't get personal.

I had a job to do. For Torchwood. I had a duty.

For Queen and Country.

**16**

**Pete Tyler**

She wasn't really my daughter. Jackie wasn't really my wife. And somehow it just happened. This feeling I had, hearing Rose declare how she wouldn't leave this Doctor man. How he had spent his life on his own and now he had her.

I saw The Doctor's plan and quickly rushed us back over to my world. But, having Tyler blood in her veins, that certainly didn't stop her.

I knew I had to catch her. Save her. I did but in doing so, I killed her as well. She hates me. I don't blame her.

I knew she loved him, that much was obvious.

**17**

**Rose Tyler**

The story of how I died. The pain I went through. The Darkness.

And I'll wait. No matter how long it takes.

He will always find me.

**18**

**The Doctor**

My hearts are breaking.

But still beating.

My hearts are failing.

But I'm still here.

My hearts are numb.

But I still feel pain.

My hearts still beat for her.

That'll never change.


End file.
